Sorzau, Captain of Nalt-Zagh
Sorzau, Captain of Nalt-Zagh Some of these things may have been delusions and phantoms but some were no doubt shapes taken by the servants of Melkor, mocking and degrading the very forms of the children. For Melkor had in his service great numbers of Maiar, who had the power, as their Master, of taking visible and tangible shape in Arda. ''('Morgoth's Ring', "Myths transformed", text X') ''Boldog (…) is a name that occurs many times in the tales of the War. But it is possible that Boldog was not a personal name, and either a title, or else the name of a kind of creature: the '''Orc-formed Maiar', only less formidable than the Balrogs'' (Author's footnote to the text X) Of the orcs of Melkor there were many breeds and variants as he sought to corrupt the creations of Ilúvatar and perfect his weapons of war. However among their ranks existed beings far superior to the deformed elves and twisted half men.These are known to some as Boldogs, Lesser Maiar who took upon them the shape of orcs to better lead the legions of Melkor to war. These beings were as far from orcs as were the elves. They had immense power compared to those they shared form with and were usually used as captains and great leaders of the armies of the dark lord. Not much is known of the early days before the light of the two trees was extinguished but it was sometime then that Sorzau bearing then a name lost to time fell under the influence of Melkor. Appearance "Most of them plainly (and biologically) were corruptions of Elves (and probably later also of Men). But always among them (as special servants and spies of Melkor, and as leaders) there must have been numerous '''corrupted minor spirits' who assumed similar bodily shapes. (These would exhibit terrifying and demonic characters.)''" - The History of Middle Earth Vol X Sorzau stands little over seven foot tall, has a large muscular body and an intimidating almost otherworldly presence. His skin is midnight black and he has long ragged white hair. His eyes are a pale blue-gray almost like moonlight and show an intelligence not often seen in his kin.The upper half of his body has been heavily scarred covered in long red slashes, the reason for these is unknown but is likely due to working with wargs. Personality It was said that Sauron was only less evil than Melkor in the fact he for a time served another, The same could be said of Sorzau. Manipulative,Deceiving, and Cunning. Sorzau played with the minds of lesser beings as a child with toys. In SA 1603 he began his master plan to unite the warring tribes of orcs and men in the north using Melkorism to draw in followers, at the same time the Warchiefs of Mount Gundabad were gathering an army of orcs to their strength. While he was happy to lie and trick to get his way he was always loyal to Melkor and still held a strong belief in the world Melkor had promised to create, and while considering orcs to be lesser beings he had a strong loyalty to those of the horde and would often risk his own life to protect them, However he also believed in the rule of the strong and encouraged those under him to fight (even to the death) to eliminate the weak. Lore History Server History Category:Players